It's Doctor, Not Nurse
by Livelife20
Summary: "Hey nurse! Come help me over here!" The security guard called out. "Doctor." I corrected him with a straight face as I ran over. "What?" He said, confused. "It's Doctor, not Nurse." Will contain all of the core characters but centralized around an OC character. May contain pairings but I'm not sure yet. Rated T for swearing for now.
1. Prologue

_Hey guys! So this is the beginning of a story that I'm doing that does contain an OC (first person for now). I really have no idea where it's going, but I thought I'd just let the characters drive it and see what happens! Also, I'm not sure what kinds of pairings this will contain, if any. Just thought I'd let you know._

_This is prologue is dialogue heavy. they won't all be like this, I promise._

* * *

"The name's Kirk. James T. Kirk." The obviously arrogant first-year cadet said, refusing to back down even after I had already rejected him several times.

I sigh in frustration at this man's—no, this boy's—annoying persistence. If I had come into this bar with a one night stand on the mind, I would have worn something besides my unflattering Starfleet uniform. This guy certainly wasn't getting the message.

"Listen," I finally turn to look this guy in the eye, "I really don't want to be bothered right now. I've got too many things to worry about and your ego isn't one of them."

He gives me a look of fake hurt and leans back in the stool next to me, "My ego is not a problem."

I'm just about to give this kid a violent ultimatum when I suddenly hear a familiar voice call across the bar, "You're not gonna get anywhere with that one Jim."

I look over in the direction the voice had come from to see Dr. Leonard McCoy casually strolling over. He looks at the both of us, taking in my irritated mood before sitting down on the other unoccupied stool next to me. He gives me a small smile in greeting before he looks down the counter at Jim, who had a slightly confused look on his face.

"And why is that?" Jim smiles as he questions Leonard's statement.

"Cause this one," McCoy gives me a slap on the back, "is a doctor!"

I feel my irritation dissipate as I let out a short, amused laugh before I take a swing of my scotch, "Not quite yet Leonard. I still got another year in the academy before I can be called that."

"Yeah well, you might as well be. You're more competent than most of the so called, "certified" doctors I know." Leonard says as he tries and fails to motion the bartender over.

I feel my heart lift at the praise, but I can't help but sigh yet again when I realize that I'll probably be trapped with these two for awhile. Although, I won't mind McCoy's company, but I'm not sure how long I'll be able to stand being around Kirk.

"Wa—wait… Bones, you know her?" Jim's expression becomes one of complete perplexity as we both turn our smug heads to face him.

"You bet your ass I do." Leonard says as he tries to get the bartender's attention again, "I've been mentoring her for almost six months."

"Oh, so this is the girl you've been mentoring?" Kirk says as he studies me with renewed interest, "This is Amelia?"

"The one and only." I say as I beckon the bartender over for Leonard in one swift motion.

Armed with this new information, Kirk seems to want to give his seduction techniques one last try, "So Mia-"

"Amelia" I correct him immediately.

He purses his lips for a moment before correcting it himself, "Amelia." I nod to make it seem like I'm listening, "So seeing as you are a doctor, you should be able teach me some things about the human... anatomical structure, hm?"

"I could," I say and watch as his eyes begin to light up, "but I won't."

"Accept your defeat Jim. I told you that you wouldn't get anything like that outta her." McCoy says as he leans over the bar and looks at the now dejected Jim Kirk.

"You should listen to him." I say nonchalantly as I reach and pick up my fresh glass of scotch, courtesy of Dr. McCoy.

Kirk looks at both of us and scowls lightheartedly, "You know, it's not fair that you two are ganging up on me."

I shrug dismissively before we fall into a comfortable silence, each taking the occasional sip of our drinks. The whole reason I came to this place tonight was to calm my nerves for a cardiothoracic test I have tomorrow. It's not the biggest test I'll ever take, that one's next year, but it's big enough that the intricate workings of a Gorn's arteries is still flashing through my mind from studying so much. So, as much as I hate to admit it, Kirk and McCoy did help me forget about it for awhile. I'll never admit it to Kirk, but internally, I'm grateful that he decided to come over and annoy me.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to your room?" McCoy's voice suddenly broke me out of my stupor.

"Hm? What?" I say, a little disoriented.

"Your room. You should go hit the hay. You've gotta big day tomorrow." Leonard clarifies as he jerks his head towed the hanging clock which now read 10:45.

"Oh." I say realizing how late it was and standing up, "Right!"

I hastily grab the appropriate amount of money out of my sling pack and throw it on the counter before turning and striding toward the exit. However, just as I'm about to walk out, I look back to see them both watching me. I hesitate before I shoot them both a quick smile and a wave before dashing out the door...

Right into someone.

"Shit—!" I exclaim as I begin to fall, but before I completely lose my footing, a firm pair of hands catches me.

"Are you alright, cadet?" My savior asks once I'm steady on my feet once again.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you okay?" I say quickly and look up, surprised when I realize that I'm talking to a Vulcan.

"I am unharmed." He assures me as he places his hands behind his back.

"Okay, good. I'm so sorry for running into you sir." I tack on the last word when I notice his Starfleet instructor uniform.

"It's quite alright cadet. The collision wasn't intended." The Vulcan states calmly.

I nod before doing a quick once over on his person, hoping he wouldn't notice. It's not every day one sees a Vulcan on Earth and honestly, it's... Fascinating. When I quickly move my gaze back to his, I see the corner of his lip twitch slightly upward for a split second before falling back into a blank expression. No doubt he noticed my curious antics.

"Right." I begin awkwardly, "Well I'd better get back to the academy."

He inclines his head an inch, "Very well. Carry on cadet."

"Sir." I say in farewell before walking past him toward the dorms. After all, I have a very important cardiothoracic test tomorrow.

* * *

_Good? Bad? Should I even continue this?_

_Please inform me of any mistakes. Thanks :)_


	2. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! So I've been in Italy for the past few weeks and that's why I haven't really had anything up since the first chapter. I actually wrote an entire 2,000 word chapter while I was there, but when I got home, I realized I hated it and scraped the whole thing. Also, because I'm still not really sure where this is headed, I figured I'd at least start with the more familiar and then maybe branch off from there. So enjoy and please tell me what you think!_

* * *

_**Three Years Later…**_

"Seriously? _Again_?" I say exasperatingly when Dr. McCoy finishes telling me that Kirk's got it in his head to take the Kobayashi Maru test for a third time.

"That's what I said." He answers, straight faced, while continuing to look through the genetic templates in front of him.

How Jim thinks he's going to pass a test that no one in the history of this school has ever passed is beyond me. I shake my head and take a moment of silence for Kirk's non-existent humility. He never took the time to mourn it, so unfortunately, it's up to me and Leonard to remember it for him. I know that Kirk's a good guy in his heart, but sometimes I just want to kick him off of his imaginary high horse.

"Oh," McCoy suddenly says, looking up from his work, "and he said he wants us to be there. Tomorrow, an hour before his classes start."

I furrow my brows at the microscope slide I'm holding, only half listening to what he said, "What? Why?"

He shrugs his shoulders as he goes back to sifting through the genetic blueprints, "Beats me, but he told me to tell you."

Still only half paying attention, I stand up from the stool I was sitting in and cross the lab to look for another sample of Romulan stomach lining, "Well tell him I'm busy. I don't have time to go and watch him embarrass himself."

I hear a very small chuckle from his direction, "That's what I said... Again."

"Yeah well, I actually mean it. I really can't be there." I say as I find a sufficient slide and bring it back to my station.

As I bring the holographic microscope over my eyes, I can practically feel his scowl on my back, "You mean I have to deal with him by myself?"

"Hey," I say as I compare the two specimens, "you did it long before I could even tolerate being around him."

I hear him shuffle into the seat next to me before he mumbles, "Doesn't mean I have to like it…"

I crack a small smile before giving him an affectionate nudge on the shoulder. He only gives me an inquisitive look in return before we both quietly go back to work.

… … … … … …

The Starfleet Academy grounds are quiet before the sun rises.

It's the quiet and stillness of this usually busy city that draws me to wake in the early morning and walk it's barren stone paths. Of course, there's always the chance I might pass an all night class who had just finished mapping the stars, or maybe even a fellow lover of the tranquil night, but these are few and far in between. Although, there is one exception to my rule of solitude.

A Vulcan, a Starfleet officer even, based on his uniform, though I do not know him. When I am able to indulge in one of my early escapades, I haven't failed yet to see him. As I walk the dark paths I pass a stone courtyard, and every time I walk through, he is there. He's always standing on the very edge, where the rock meets grass, looking up at the stars. As a freshman in the academy, when these walks were very scarce, he didn't acknowledge me as I passed, and I didn't acknowledge him. We were comfortable strangers. It was only when I was in the middle of my third year that we had our first interaction.

There was nothing special about that particular morning to me, but perhaps it was to him, because when I passed as I always did, he moved his gaze from the sky to me and inclined his head in greeting. I had hesitated in midstride, not expecting the break from norm. As we locked eyes, I could tell that he was waiting for me to do something, so I did the only thing that made sense: I bowed my head. He seemed content with my action, immediately breaking my gaze and looking back up at the stars without a word.

Ever since that day, whenever I pass him on one of my walks, he silently greets me and I him before we both go back to our previous occupations. On occasion, I have thought about speaking out loud to him, but I have never had the courage to do so. I could probably easily look him up in the Starfleet data base, seeing as there are very few Vulcans in the program, but I find myself reluctant. There is something magical about the mystery surrounding him and I feel if I found out who he really is, the spell of these mornings would be broken.

It is two days after Kirk had taken the Kobayashi Maru simulation test. As promised, I didn't attend, thinking he would only make a fool of himself. It was only midday when McCoy came bursting into the lab, mumbling something about, "Kirk" and, "impossible". When I asked him about it, he grudgingly told me that Jim had somehow passed the impassable. I was surprised, to say the least.

And now, only a few days after the feat, the whole school knows about it. It is this subject that drifts through my mind as I take my walk this cool midsummer morning. I have taken the test myself, every graduate has, and like everyone else, I thought I would be the first one to pass it. I was wrong of course, but everyone has that confidence before they sit in that Captain's chair. It's only when they watch as realistic Klingon ships destroy their vessel do they realize that they never had a chance. But, somehow, Kirk did though, why is that?

I am roused from my inner musings as I step foot in a familiar courtyard. I casually glance over to where I know the Vulcan's figure will be and I'm not disappointed. Standing with good posture, as usual, I watch as he moves his head toward me, no doubt hearing my footsteps. As is our ritual, I wait for him to greet me first, but he doesn't. Just as I did those years ago, I stop mid step, looking at him with curiosity. He stretches out the pause, as if he's trying to decide something, but before I can even figure out what it might be, the moment is gone. He suddenly bows his head in recognition to which I instinctively return without thinking, and just like that, our unusual interaction is over. I leisurely begin to walk again but I watch as he tilts his head upward, looking at the black heavens like nothing happened.

Interesting.

* * *

_Good? Bad? Is the second half of this chapter boring because it has virtually no dialogue?_

_Please inform me of any mistakes. Thanks :)_


End file.
